


Bendy and the dark revival the continued journey

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy and the dark revival
Genre: Bendy and the dark revival - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Joey Drew is immortal, Theories, Two bendy theories, different story line, evil bendy and perfect bendy, forever time loop, making choices, thomas and Boris is mute, whos ready for the new game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: “Henry, come visit the old workshop…” Joey pointed to the door. Time to send his old friend on his way. “…there’s something I need to show you.”





	1. 2 years later of time looping

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I’m stuck in another damn story of yours!
> 
>  
> 
> Shut up Henry and get back to the script! Says the author holding a baseball bat.  
> You’re next Joey Drew!
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t hurt me oh great author!

Joey stood at the sink. Most days he didn’t have the energy to clean, but he felt he should make some effort since he had a guest coming over. He looked around his tiny kitchen and couldn’t believe he had been reduced to this.

At one time, he was the most important person in his industry. His studio created cartoons beloved the world over. Everyone knew the name of the studio that brought smiles to the masses. Joey Drew Studios. A magical place that was full of dreams and imagination. He was the architect behind all of it. People looked to him and his studio for inspiration. He was on top of the world!

Now look at him. A broken old man in a small home with not a penny to his name. All his fame and fortune, gone. Very few remembered his name. After all the miracles he created, in the end, none of it mattered. They all lost faith in him and the studio suffered for it. They abandoned him and he lost everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the living room. His guest was here. Better get his little speech over with so he can send his old pal on his way.

“Henry? So soon?” Joey finished washing the last dish. “I hadn’t expected you for another hour yet.” Henry didn’t say much so he filled the silence with the sound of his own voice. “Now you’re just trying to impress me.” More silence.

“I know, I know. You have questions.” Henry was always so confused when he got to this point in the time loop. “You always do.

 

“In the end, we followed two different roads of are own making.” Henry left him! Right when he needed him the most. “You, a lovely family.” This part of the conversation always stung. “Me, a crooked empire.” He envied the man. In the end, he got the better part of the deal. “And my road burned.”

“I let OUR creations become my life.” Henry abandoned him to deal with it all on his own! Joey finally turned to look at his friend. “The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend.” 

“…pushing me to do the right thing. “ Henry kept him in check when his grand ideas got too big for them to handle. Without him, things spiraled out of control. “You should have pushed a little harder.”

 

Joey settled on a stool behind the counter. His legs had grown weak over the years. He could move around a little, but he depended on his wheelchair more and more.

“Henry, come visit the old workshop…” Joey pointed to the door. Time to send his old friend on his way. “…there’s something I need to show you.” 

 

Henry exits the room and once again he’s in the studio   
And continued to repeat his hell.


	2. Choosing a path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game theory of getting to choose a different path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapters 1 Henry chooses to “fix” the ink machine....only for it to backfire.
> 
>  
> 
> For chapter 2 Henry chooses save/befriend Sammy from bendy

( chapter 1 )  
He closed the door behind him and took a few steps in. “Alright Joey, I'm here. Let’s see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”

As Henry explored the old workshop he came across his workstation. A sketch of the little devil darling right where he left it all those years ago on his desk.  
The character's joyful expression brought a smile to his face.   
He fell in love with his little toon ever since Joey handed him that bottle of ink. As the 2nd head of the animation department, it was his job to make sure they breathed life into every creation they produced.

••••••••••

“Let’s see if I can fix this mess.” Henry says standing before the ink machine.

10 minutes later.

The next thing Henry knew he being chased by a pint sized beta bendy and now All he wanted was to get the hell out of there. 

Walls came crashing down as more ink flooded the rooms. The floors and walls shook as more pipes burst and the black substance rained down on him.   
The exit! He needed to get to the exit! It was there, right within his sights. He was so close, he could reach out and touch the door. Sweet Freedom was within his grasp.

Then he was falling.

then he ran into the searchers and going through a list of ideas to escape.....the pentagram wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak.   
Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day.   
Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know.”

 

Then he was getting the shit beat out of him with a dust pan by Sammy Lawrence.   
( end of chapter 1 )

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

( chapter 2 )

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he finds himself strapped to a chair with an odd man in front of him.<

The man’s skin is black, coated and stained by the ink that lurks all over this place. He’s shirtless. His pants are an off-white canvas, tattered at the bottom, held up by suspenders, a stark contrast to the inky black skin. On his face is a Bendy mask. Oh, god what has happened here?

The man in front of him begins to speak.

There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. 

It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. 

Wait. You look familiar to me... That face... Not now. For our Lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... Prison. This inky... Dark... Abyss I call a body. 

“Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin.” 

The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... He will set us free.

 

Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! 

Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!

 

Henry’s head is throbbing, the pain spiking with each pulse of blood through his injured head. He’s a bit dizzy, and it doesn’t help that his ears are ringing and making it hard to make out what the man is saying.

Something about a sacrifice, I think. A sacrifice…? Henry ponders this in his mind. A sacrifice to what?

The man has stopped speaking now, and has, in fact, begun singing.

The words are oddly, eerily like something one would use to summon an entity.

 

In front of Henry, a door began to open up into the ceiling, and reveal a deep, dark, inky blackness behind it. Speakers blared, apparently offering Henry as a sacrifice.

Though not for long. It appears that whatever the man had been summoning had taken him as a sacrifice, not Henry.

“WAIT BENDY STOP!” Henry shouts throws his axe at bendy, quickly grabs Sammy’s hand and makes a run for the door.

••••••••••••••

As they ran through the hallways, around corners, looking for an escape. As he neared a door at the end of an ink-flooded hallway, a figure manifested out of the ink in front of him. 

The creature that appeared was tall, seemingly made only of sticky, semi-solid ink, with a very cartoon-ish smile, a face half-concealed by ink, a bow-tie around the nonexistent neck, gloves on the two hands, a long, thin tail with an arrow point at the end, and every limb on the body was dripping ink.

Henry and Sammy was about to run when they paused. That smile, the bow-tie, the tail, the gloves, all looked very familiar.

Too familiar.

“Bendy!”

 

“Shit!” “Keep running Sammy!” Henry shouts closing the wooden door behind them.

“..my lord, betrayed me.” “Why did you save me?” Sammy question Henry.

 

“Well Sammy, I used to work here 30 years ago and you stayed behind.” Henry answers holding up Joey’s letter.  
“Now I ask what happened here?”

 

Suddenly Boris the wolf shows up and meets Sammy Lawrence and Henry. 

“Why should I trust you Henry?”

Because Sammy I promise help set you free.”

( chapter 2 ends )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I would love a big audience reading and commenting.
> 
> Please, thank you and subscribe 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I know bendy doesn’t have a tail but I gave him one anyway.


	3. Planning for chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Henry and the group can leave the safe house, they need to plan something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still planning for chapter three heavenly toys.
> 
> Quick heads up Boris is mute and he communicates with sign language.

The silence was Henry’s cue to continue. “We use to work together. You use to have a tiny office up on the first floor, it was practically a broom closet, and I had a corner off from the front door. We’d visit each other often, talking about Joey behind his back.”

“Joey… Drew, yes… I remember him.”

“Do you remember an animator?” Henry asked carefully, glancing at the axe that Sammy had left aside, just in case if Sammy tried anything. “Do you remember the man who created Bendy?”

Sammy was quiet, carefully removing the inky hands from his face. “I… think, I remember a man… kept to a desk a lot. Drawing all the time, always my lord, with perfect skills. He asked to draw me once, for Boris, I played my banjo.”

 

Boris breaks the silence by signing for them to come and eat some bacon soup at the table.

 

“I hoped Only Bendy can change me and free me.” Sammy comments sadly.

 

“I’m sorry Sammy, but the bendy you know probably doesn’t exist.” Henry explains. “Would the real bendy try to kill you?”

 

“Umm...I don’t know anymore?” Sammy sobs. “I was hoping today would be the birthday I would be set free.”

 

“I’m sorry for that Sammy, but I promise I’ll- no we’ll come up with something.

 

Boris signs for them to finish their soup and then move on to heavenly toys.

 

......this was gonna take a lot of work to freeing everyone from the studio, but Henry was willing to put in the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Sammy Lawrence   
> 4/18/17 — 4/18/2019
> 
>  
> 
> It’s unknown how old Sammy is, but I think he’s 35 or 45


	4. Heavenly toys and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been replaying chapter three and doing some more research on Joey Drew.
> 
>  
> 
> This is only half of chapter three because it’s a very long chapter story.

As Sammy and Boris walked off Henry started to walk away. He first walked through some equipment that was for the ride. He comes across a staircase. He looks up to see at least four stairs on three levels of the wooden floor. Henry took in some air as he sighs.

"Well, let's see ways up there." Said Henry.

Walking up the staircase took about few mins. When he finally made it to the top he sees more toys. Some planes, dolls, toy houses, even some old costumes of Bendy. One of the costumes is covered by ink as few drops fell from the ceiling.

 

He walked through as he sees some Bacon Soup cans on the self. He started to grab them and putting them somewhere. In the corner of his eye he sees a recorder on a work desk. Walking up to it he sits in an empty chair. He then presses the play button as the recorder begins to play.

 

Shawn Flynn;

Guess who came stomping into my workroom. Mr. Joey Drew that's who! He came to me all mad as he wants to know why the Alice Whatyoucalledit isn't being sold?! I told him that no one isn't interested buying them.

The only person who has been taking them was that Susie Campbell character. She's the only one who is interested of buying them. Still Joey is mad that the people aren't buying those Angels dolls.

The only dolls around here that been selling like hot-cakes are those Bendy and Boris dolls. If I had a four-leaf clover or a pot of gold I would have the luck to make a better Angel doll. But, what you going to do, huh?

(Tape Ended)

Henry sat there taking in what Shawn Flynn just said. Is just like back at the Heavenly Toys place. Alice Angel wasn't much popular at all. Joey who has been his friend for along time turned his studio into a tourist trap.

•••••••••••••••••••

 

As Henry was about to enter a little larger room. He sees something in the corner of his eye. Hiding behind a corner Henry sees the Butcher Gang chasing a little girl about the age of 8 until she locked herself in a nearby closet .

Piper, Fisher, and Striker are roaming the hall as they guard a door. Henry tried to move slowly to hide behind the couch and rescue the girl, but thanks to the river of ink is hard to move quietly. Striker turned its head at the entrance where Henry is at. Moving towards it Henry could hear the sound of splashes coming towards him.

Looking at the floor Henry finds an empty can. Turning to his left to see the Little Miracle Station. Grabbing the can Henry threw the can at where the door is at. Making some moaning's the Butcher Gang went to find the source of the noise. Seeing his chance Henry ran to the door and enter the station.

Siting on the sit Henry started to talk to himself.

"Now what?" Said Henry "In a hallway with ink flooding the floor will leave me a dead man. I guess I could wait until the things clear, grab the kid and leave."

The Butcher Gang roam the room once more mindlessly. But, there was a splash and another. The Butcher Gang looked at the hallway Henry came from. Henry sees the Butcher Gang looking at the hallway very tense. Splash after splash as ripples of ink is making.

Then sudden some web-like ink covered the walls as an inhuman growl was heard. The shadow figure with a white bow tie is seen in the hallway as it steps into the light room. It's the Ink Demon himself, Bendy appears.

The Butcher Gang gave some roars and growls as they stare at Bendy. Piper was the first to attack. Bendy backed-hand slapped Piper at the face as he fell into the river of ink. Striker and Fisher both attack Bendy together. Bendy seeing them attacking grabbed the couch near the station was at. Lifting the couch up he swings it and hit both Striker and Fisher.

Both Butchers fell backwards into the ink. Bendy then threw the couch at Striker as it hits him at the center. Piper backed up attacks Bendy at the left-side of his back. Hitting Bendy at the back once made Bendy look behind. He grabbed Piper arm before he could have attacked him again.

Bendy then pulled and ripped Piper arm off with the wench. Howling in pain Bendy went behind Piper grabbed hold onto his head and body. He then snapped Piper neck in the wrong way as its decease body fell into the inky river. Striker attacks from behind with its spring punch. But, Striker got punch at the face by Bendy.

Fell backwards and hitting the wall. Fisher tried to attack Bendy by himself. But, Bendy kicked Fisher as he fell into the ink. Walking behind Fisher was getting up, but Bendy stomped his foot onto Fisher head crushing it and killed him.

Bendy then walked over to Striker as he was about to get up. Bendy grabbed hold onto his head and started to slam his head to the wall. Over and over, and over, again and again. Until a splat of ink-blood was seen as Striker body became lifeless. Bendy let's go of Striker body as it slides on the wall leaving an ink trail on the wall.

Bendy then was about to leave when it looked behind him to see the little girl peaking out of the closet to if the coast was clear....suddenly bendy snatched her up.

Looking at the station as Henry covered his mouth after witness what the Ink Demon just did. Bendy sink into the ink as it disappeared.  
Afraid to leave the safety of the station Bendy shot out right in front the door. Henry ducked as Bendy looking through the window on the door.

The Ink Demon then later started to walk away as he went through the wall leaving an ink stain on the wall. Henry then stepped out the station as he is breathing heavily to get his heart calm.

"My god!" Said Henry shock "That…That was too close! He killed those three without mercy!" “He kidnapped that little girl.” “WAIT why was a little girl running around here?”

Henry looked at the door. Trying to shake off the fear as he walked towards the door.

"Well, at least I won't worry about the Butcher Gang now." Said Henry.

••••••••••••••••

 

Some time later Henry , Sammy Lawrence and Boris scans the room. He sees a cutout of Alice Angel with an ink X-mark cross her face. Henry sees a message above it.

It reads 'No More Angels!'

From across from him sees another message. With a Bendy cutout under it.

It reads 'He Will Set Us Free!'

At the table Reggie is at are bunch symbols. Even some of the old designs of Bendy as a cartoon. There's also another message.

It reads 'We're All Sinners Down Here.'

 

••••••••••••

These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2.

 

"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!" - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2.

Heavenly toys deeper level.

Henry, Alice and Boris are in the Heavenly Toys when a disfigured woman attacks them, shouting "I'm Alice Angel!" She bangs on a glass window, breaking through as all light is snuffed out. Nobody can see an inch in front of their noses.

“I know that voice from somewhere!” Sammy silently exclaimed.

 

A hand gently caresses Henry's face, leaving him frozen with fear. He feels someone or something breathing on the back of his neck. His hair is standing on end. "I see you there my errand boy.”  
“A new fly in my endless web. Come along now, Let's see if you're worthy to walk with Angels." The unknown woman whispers to him in a soothing tone.

The lights come back on with the woman is gone. Boris is on the ground with a large bump on the back of his head, Cartoon birds circling around his head, "Tweet Tweet!" Henry runs over to Boris worried.

 

•••••••••

 

The three make it to a crossroads with a sign, pointing in two directions. One path leading to The Path of the Devil and to the right is The path of the Angel. The devil path is flooded with thick ink, while The Angel path is clean and seemingly safe. 

"This one's a no-brainer after all last time I took the demon path.” says Henry with a sigh of relief at something being simple and safe for once. 

“What do you mean last time Henry?” Sammy questions as Boris cocked his head.

“Well I know it may sound crazy, but I think this happened before and my wife was with me traveling in the studio.”

 

 

As the group take the Angel path, they find a tape recorder on a couch next to an Alice doll.

"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"

 

After hearing the woman in the recording, Henry's face is one of grief.

"Susie Campbell, She was a dear friend and girlfriend of mine.” Sammy perks back up thinking about his love.

She was a star and made sure everyone knew it but also the most passionate woman I've ever known." He wipes a tear from his eye. 

"About thirty years ago she disappeared and the police could never find her. They suspected foul play but no body was ever found either. This is the first time I heard her sweet voice in decades."

Henry gives Sammy a hug to cheer him up, grateful he hugs back. "She sounds like a wonderful person but we need to keep going." He says in a comforting tone. 

Henry ,Sammy and Boris make it to a large steel door, closed off with a switch next to it. The three are annoyed at another sealed off door. 

"The next time I get a letter from someone I thought was dead I'm burning it!" Henry shouts angrily.  
He sees wires leading down a hallway.

 

"Stand behind the blast shields, Henry." Sammy Lawrence takes another look at the door with an absurd amount of cartoonish explosives set to blow up the door.

A really enthusiastic Sammy has his hands on the fuse with a devious smile. "HAHEha This is my favorite way to solve problems!" He almost lights the bombs before Henry tries stops him. "Are you trying to blow us all to hell!?"

"I don't blame you for wanting to blow this whole damn place too high heaven Sammy but let's save that for when we leave." 

“Okay fine Henry, Let’s go Boris.”

 

Henry smirks confidently as he walks over to the other switch he needs to flip to get the door open. He sees it in another corridor, next to a poster of the Butcher gang. 

"Bring it on!" He says with his pipe and Sammy with his axe at the ready. When he makes it to the switch, A ink monster bust out of the poster. One that resembles a cartoon freak in a tuxedo, only for lack of a better term off. "JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST!" Screams Henry as he is being jumped scared by the thing.  
It falls flat on its face, leading to Henry to stomp on it while its down. *SPLAT!* "Fuck, That took me by surprise!" He flips the switch as he walks away and Sammy shakes his head sighing.

 

The hum of machinery can be heard as Henry sees the door open. In the other room is the elevator, they enter it and then Alice specks over an intercom.

"You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams."

 

“Oh great and the terrible memories of this hell come back!” Henry shouts to the top of his lungs as Sammy and Boris stares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry bendy won’t kill the little girl.
> 
>  
> 
> Henry does somewhat remember the past loops.


	5. Fight for what’s right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on inspiration! Chapter three is hell

"Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here."

 

Boris takes one look at the door and screams. "As if saying We are NOT going in there!"

"You can stay in the elevator if you want but we are going on ahead." Henry says to him sympathetically to an afraid Boris. The cartoon wolf puts on a brave face as the doors open, running in. "What a trooper?"

 

Henry and Sammy follow behind, on guard for another ink monster. They hear Boris's horrified wining down the hall. They start running after him but when they finally catch him, are frozen in fear.   
Boris is on his knees crying at the feet of the dead body of another Boris, one just like the one Henry saw on the ground floor, gutted on an operating table. "Boris, I'm sorry you had to see this!" Henry puts his hand on Boris's shoulder, even Alice shows some sympathy for him.

 

The area ahead in a river of ink and the dead bodies of the other Alice's victims. A slim pathway made of boards is the only way across. The walls lined with more Boris bodies and butcher gang corpses, all gutted and hollowed out. The PA system comes back on with the demonic laughter of Alice.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind." Her speech patterns and tone change to a frightened young woman. "I had to do it. She made me."

"Take as much time as you need Boris." Henry and Sammy traverse the bridge to the other side.

"I learned to recognize the thorough and primitive duality of man; I saw that, of the two natures that contended in the field of my consciousness, even if I could rightly be said to be either, it was only because I was radically both." Henry sarcastically quotes classic literature with disgust in his voice. The two so another tape recorder on a table, One belonging to Susie again.

 

"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently, times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it.~"

Henry is speechless at the thought of Susie dating Joey Drew. "B-but He is old enough to be her father!?" 

Sammy has a more mortified response. “I think I'm going to be sick!" He complains, resisting the urge to vomit. The door next to them opens into a pitch dark room.

"This is a really stupid idea but I need to know something about that woman." Henry comments.

"Right behind you Henry!"

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Shutters on the wall ahead of him open, Showing the other Alice standing behind a console to a device. A butcher gang member is strapped to a table next to her. This Alice uses her hand to hide the deformed half of her face as she looks at Henry.

 

"Hmmmmmmm... Now we come to the question. Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?~" She chuckles darkly before she angrily points at her Victim in the chair.

"Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could touch me!" Her voice shifts between an echoing demonic voice to a normal woman, one Henry is starting to recognize. "It could have pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?"

She starts beating on the console in a fit of rage. "It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... fish in a bowl! The first time I born from its inky womb. I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well. It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again! I'm so close now. So... almost perfect." She lets out a blissful sigh at the thought of perfection.

"Yes, I will spare you, for now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift my little errand boy. We have work to do!" The shutters close and all that can be heard is the screams of her victim and electrical discharge.

Henry is frozen by a realization.

Sammy Lawrence drops to his knees. "No i-it can't be!? Susie!?"

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

"I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you." Susie chuckles with malevolent glee. "I can always change my mind." Susie smugly boasts over the PA system, hardly containing her sadistic glee.

 

Meanwhile with Susie Alice Angel 1 miserable hour later.

 

Susie is shoulder-deep in her latest victim, her arms stained black from the ink of the creature on the operating table. After ripping its heart out with twisted glee she notices "Her Errand Boy" is taking his sweet time with his task. "That little fool better have been killed by the Ink Demon himself! Nobody stands up this Angel!"

She wipes the ink off her hands to draw a pentagram on the wall, which acts like a monitor watching Henry. She sees him relaxing in The Ink spot with the real Alice, surrounded by perfect uncorrupted toons. The intact half of her face beams with sadistic delight. "Look at all of them! With all of them, I'll be Perfect ahead of schedule, hehehehe HAHAHAHA!"

 

5 hours later of quests, hell and avoiding bendy.

 

Henry, Boris and Sammy Lawrence plummet down the elevator shaft after Susie cut the cord. In a split second reaction, everyone cries out in terror.

*BOOM!*

The elevator crashes violently into the floor, completely destroying it. Inky black tendrils lift up the wreakage as Henry is trapped, but Boris and Sammy thrown out, landing safely

 

“I finally gotten what I wanted, after all.” Alice Angel announces creeping towards the cornered group. 

 

Leaving know other choice Sammy jumps to the recuse as Henry was knocked out and Boris was cowering in fear. 

 

“Not so fast Susie!” Sammy shouts angrily holding his axe. “If you want them! When you’re going to have to go through me!”

 

Fixing to fight head on, Sammy Lawrence and Alice Angel is snatch up from behind and is dragged away screaming by bendy into a ink portal because they failed to notice the webs of ink.

 

"Why is it we keep trying to get outta here, seems the more we try to leave the deeper we fall in.” Henry comments waking up starring at the ceiling.

 

( Boris wines sadly as if saying our friend Sammy Lawrence has been captured! )

 

“I understand we need his help getting out of here, but first we need to figure out how?  
“First I need to find a weapon to protect us, and second   
Figure out where we are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much work and playing   
> Enjoy folks and don’t forget to comment.


	6. Meeting the real bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four wasn’t hell, I just wish there was more changes added.
> 
> A short chapter for now

Henry and Boris spent three days fighting off a large group of Searchers and Butcher Gang as they climbed the endless staircases and solving puzzles involving ink.

 

Only for the Dancing Demon himself to one shot all of them with his dark powers Leaving Boris terrified of his very presence. 

 

The tiny Demon takes one look at Henry and gives him an ominous grin. "Well if it isn't Henry!" He says to the animator only to be met with the business end of a axe   
"Oh don't be a stranger, old buddy!"

 

“What kind of trick is this?” “ we’re both tired, hungry and we don’t have time for games!” Henry questions the cartoon demon as Boris hides behind Henry. “Have you been following us?”

 

“Why of course my dear creator.” Bendy nervously said. “I was just on my way to meet up with my friends allicen and Thomas leading the revolution for freedom.

 

“Fine lead us.” Henry comments giving up due to being tired and hungry. “After all safety in numbers is best.”

Boris nodes in agreement ,but he was still on the edge   
Shaking.

 

“excellent!” Bendy comments walking away but is suddenly stopped by Henry questioning him.

 

“Wait why do you call your friends allicen and Thomas?” “Who are they?”

 

“Well they are someone I knew from 30 years ago when I was brought to life and their fate was changed thanks to Joey Drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in the real bendy because I wished this happened in the game.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up is bendy hell, and Sammy Lawrence and Alice escape from evil bendy.


	7. Arriving at bendy Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boris and Henry must trust perfect bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a Sammy x Susie shipper!

Hours later....well time is unknown.

 

Henry maneuvered down the long corridor ahead of him and didn't stop until he was met with a sign on the wall that read, "Level S - Accounting & Finance", which meant that he was undoubtably at the section of the studio where its finances are overlooked. He could also take notice of the walls of dark brown earthy mass in the foundations. Dirt, he speculated in his head. He must be deep below the earth's surface. What kind of studio has this many floors so deep underground? Henry took the direction on the right to see if he can find anything in Grant's office. Once he found the management office, he opened it up, only to silently gasp in shock. There was a huge amount of frantic writing all over the walls and the floor in ink, the words written over each other in various sizes. Small words like "taxes" or "time is money" or a small code of numeral characters.

 

Either Grant was schizophrenic or the notion that Joey's negligence of the studio's financial struggle was so overwhelming to him, that he just got crazy and stressed out in such a way that he just wrote all this down everywhere to remind himself of the main goal. Henry found a cassette on the desk.  
Maybe that could give him a clue as to what happened. But when he pressed the button, all he could hear was a series of loud, frightening yelling and indiscernible sentences, followed by a shattering noise. Lifting an eyebrow as he listened more closely, he couldn't make out who this person was and it sounded as if they were being attacked by someone or something. But as the tape's timeframe progressed and neared the end, the person's anguished cries were replaced by the familiar low groaning before the tape finally turned off.

 

"What the hell?” Henry softly whispered to himself in disbelief as this tape baffled him greatly. Could this be someone getting possessed by ink and turning into a Searcher? Henry wasn't sure, but wasn't going to listen to that again. 

Everything was already giving him goosebumps. Him, perfect bendy and Boris Exiting the office, turned to where the sign was and took the other direction towards Archives J - L and the R&D Access that brought him towards a metal door that strongly resembled those doors from a submarine. But there was no handle to open it with.

"Definitely something missing here." He muttered before going back to search Grant's office again to find a small valve handle and brought straight back to put it back in place. With a small hope that nothing creepy would be behind this new door, he was proven deadly wrong the minute he opened it. Lights turned on to reveal that there appeared to be a small circular stage of some sort with a group of humanoid ink statues crowded in front of a Bendy statue in poses that made it look like they were worshipping it. The banner above them said the same jotting from before, "He Will Set Us Free". This brought a chill up Henry's and Boris spine. If that wasn't creepy enough, he prayed that those ink mannequins wouldn't turn their heads at any point to look him in the eye. That would be worse.

But remembering that Sammy Lawrence and possibly Susie’s life was at stake, he had to get back on track.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

With some encouragement and secret stash of bean cans from perfect bendy, Henry continued on with his unknown adventure with Boris following behind and no no longer scared of little Bendy.

 

making it to the top to enter a room with a catwalk above the next doorway. As soon as the three entered, an inky humanoid trudged across the catwalk. It must be one of those ink mannequins, but perhaps they weren't mannequins at all. The inky person sounded like he was whimpering with fear or sobbing as he looked around.

"He's gonna find me." The ink humanoid whimpered, looking around as if he was being followed by somebody. "He always finds me. Oh, no! I just wanna go home! When do we go home? When do we go home?"

After the ink person disappeared down the catwalk out of sight, Henry could almost feel sympathy for him as he sounded like he was a lost victim who needed help or guidance. But when he entered through the doorway, there were many more of those ink people, all staring directly at Henry, Boris and little bendy with saddened, glowing eyes. There were even some in dark cells to the sides of the room.

"W-W-Who are you people?" Henry hesitantly asked, stuttering his words out like a broken record player.

"We used to work here in this very studio." One of them answered with a choked-up voice. "Drawing cartoons, setting up that damn fucking machine. It has cursed us ever since that nightmarish device was brought here."

“Mr. Drew left us all to suffer when he closed the studio!” A Radom ink person said playing some card games with his friends.

 

"The ink transformed us, trapped us here inside these walls, never once letting us leave." Another one in a cell mentioned.

"The Ink Demon has already slaughtered the majority of us. We could barely find our way out of this place." Another ink person finished.

“Wait is that the spy or children of the ink demon!” One ink person asked worriedly points to perfect bendy.

 

"You have to help us." One begged pleadingly as he came face-to-face with Henry.

"I...I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how." Henry told them honestly. “Perfect bendy is not a monster, he’s helping me figure something out.”

"Please. We just want to be free as much as you do." cried another ink victim, throwing herself onto her knees. "You're our only hope."

"Okay." Henry finally said. "I will try. I just need to find my friend first, because that ink demon has them.  
After I rescued them, I will try to see if there's a way to turn you all back to normal. It won't be easy, but I'll try my best. I promise."

"Thank you." Most of them thanked him gratefully.

"Try to go through there." An ink person pointed to an uncovered air vent opening in the far wall ahead where a jotting above it read "No Angels" and yet another "He Will Set Us Free". The latter of which indicated that there must be thousands of those around. But if there was a way to set them all free from this dastardly disposition, he will find it if it probably kills him.

 

Armed with only a flashlight, he , Boris and little bendy crawled inside and looked back to see the Lost Ones waving goodbye and sending him their silent fair-wells. Henry crawled a bee-line through the vent until he could see through the open slats up in front a Bendy cutout sitting ever so innocently by an animator's desk.   
But once he got close enough to see through it, "Bendy" suddenly popped out of nowhere and abruptly slammed his head against the cover, making Boris and Henry jump back slightly with a startled yell and perfect bendy quickly hides behind them.

However, the Ink Demon seemed to put a finger to his mouth and let out a whistling sound like he was shushing him before walking away to the left. Henry was left speechless and unsure of what to make of this strange behavior. First this demonic abomination chased after him to kill him, hunted him down and now it seemed like he was trying to help him out....probably not.

Despite his somewhat better judgement, Henry crawled in the direction of the vents to follow "Bendy", mentally praying that this wouldn't evidently lure him into the monster's clutches. Henry followed the sound of footsteps above, which could be the Figure of Ink directing him in the intended path he needed to go.

 

But he soon found that it was the sound of banging and looking through one of the open vents, he could see a Lost One inside a small room, banging it's head on the wall repeatedly. From his perspective, it appears this Lost One is at the edge of his limits and it possibly starting to crack from being in this hellhole for so damn long. Henry carefully crawled through the vents until he could hear the banging fade away and he stumbled upon a larger room with an even bigger Bendy statue, but "evil Bendy" was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he was trying to help him out.....oh who was he kidding, but that's just Henry overthinking things. Ahead where he stood, the message on the wall now said "Come Up And See Me" with an arrow pointing up the stairs.

Henry disregarded the Bendy cutout next the Little Miracle Station to climb the flight of steps, past the "Almost There" phrase halfway up and finally reached the top where there was a massive Bendy head with an open mouth that acted as an entrance to a room full of boards covered with papers and concept sketches of Bendy-themed amusement park locations and attractions.   
This must've been where they were designing the blueprints for the Bendy-Land amusement park. Henry could remember that park and visiting it with Linda. Nostalgia hit him good as he remembered riding the carousal, the Haunted House ride and everything. Oh, those were fun times.

Sadly, that park only lasted as much as the show did along with its' popularity before Walt Disney himself designed his own theme parks around the globe. Bendy-Land was only in one place for so long before it was forced to close down.   
In fact, contrary to popular belief, after the park shut down permanently in the 1950s and was torn down, Disney bought that land to make room for his famous Magic Kingdom park. 

Boris spots a cassette machine On the table in the center was the scale model of the amusement park along with a cassette, which Henry played and bendy listened.

"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination. Colossal wonders such as the world has ever seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone, high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child! You may be paying me, Mr. Drew, but you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mr. Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me and to me alone."

 

That had been the voice of Bertrum Piedmont, the world-renowned amusement park designer who helped build Bendy-Land. Henry even met him in person. But back in the day, Henry could see the look of annoyance in such a prominent man's face as he was addressed by a ridiculous pet name by Joey.   
You really got to hand it to him. The guy didn't really have a sense of humor. Anyway, Henry flipped the switch inside of the room and descended back down the steps to see the closed metal door to Storage 9 was now opened.

He stepped in and lights flickered on to reveal the actual Bendy-Land welcoming sign. But the word "hell" was written over "Land" so that it now read "Bendy-Hell". There was a lone Lost One perched on a cage below the sign who gave him a downtrodden stare.

"Don't worry, friends You'll be free soon." Henry assures. “Before we go any further bendy, I need to know who you really are?”

 

“Dear creator, I promise to tell you everything at the hideout.” Bendy answers. “We need to find your friends first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bendy is adorable, now I’m wanting bendy bean cans as health in the game instead of soup.


	8. Playing games and boss fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas and questions for the new game

Bendy announced to the group that they need to cut through the haunted house to get to the safe house.

 

True This Haunted House seems like the way to go. But it's going to need some power." Henry replied, scratching his head. "Hang in there, Sammy and Susie, We’re coming."

 

So there was the control panel on the right of the Haunted House which was the power station sitting below an Alice Angel head.   
There were four switches along with a lever. But they needed power in order to operate. Henry followed cable to Level 1 over to the closed door next to the mini-games, which were now open and running. There was a cassette in the middle of the main two with another audio log from Wally franks.

 

"These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after them! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to 'em, "Look, guys!", I says. "You're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya' win? It'll be fun for you guys and it saves me a trip down here every day". They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya', if these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!"

"I'm outta here." Henry mimicked the last line as he noticed Boris wimping to the recording. “What’s wrong Boris? Did you know this person?”

“Well Henry, Boris was once Wally franks the janitor before he was sacrificed to the ink machine.” Bendy proudly answers for Boris.

 

“I’m sorry Boris- I mean Wally.” Henry comments petting Boris on the head. “We’ll get justice.”

 

Soon Henry, Boris and bendy decided to give the mini-games a whirl just for the heck of it as a wave of nostalgia came over him again. He remembered playing these kind of games as a kid when his parents took him to the carnival. 

 

Bendy started with the Bull's Eye Bonanza first and the idea of the game was to shoot the targets that don't have X's on them. It took some practice for him to steady his aim and shoot, but he won.

Boris took on Bottle Wallop was next and all he had to do was knock the three stacks of milk bottles with the balls. He had only three, so he had three tries to knock all three stacks down with each ball. He was like a pro at it as he easily won this game as well. 

Henry went to try the strength-testing game. Mustering up enough strength despite being a bit too old for these kind of mini-games, he lifted the mallet up and smacked it down with enough blunt force to make the bell let out a "ding!".

•••••••••

 

That's one." He proclaimed and went to turn the Lever 1. Next up was the Lever 2 which lead Henry to the Research and Design room that had a huge Bendy arm hanging from the ceiling as well as an ink waterfall. Below the balcony, Henry quietly gasped when he saw the Butcher Gang formed around a metal barrel with fire like they were trying to keep warm. They were easy to kill last time, but Henry realized he had nothing on him to fight back with.

"Looks like I got some company up ahead. Without some kind of weapon, I don't stand a change." theorized Henry in his head. "There's gotta be a way around them."

That's when bendy pointed his attention to an empty Bacon Soup can and gently pushed it off the balcony, causing it to fall and land nosily on the bottom level. The Butcher Gang all headed in the direction where they heard the loud clatter breaking the silence and stopped to look around for a brief moment before heading back to the warmth of their fire.   
This gives Henry an idea. Collecting some more empty cans, he silently tip-toed down to the lower level and snuck around the ugly threesome before tossing a can into a far corner before seizing the moment once the Butcher Gang was distracted.

 

Henry entered a new room with cartoon duck heads and animatronic Bendys. After he pulled the switch, Boris played the cassette and listened to the voice of a middle-aged woman with a thick Southern drawl named Lacie Benton.

"The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha' morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get the most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's moving.”

 

“Well the only problem is that the mechanical version of me is missing?” Bendy questions everything out loud.

 

“It couldn’t have gotten up and walked away....could it?” Henry suggested. “It’s made of metal not satanic ink.”

 

“No, Bertrum never finish it.”

•••••••••••••

 

Henry cautiously stepped past the crying Lost One in the cell and back out into the open to distract the Butcher Gang again before going to flip the next switch and returning to flip Lever 2. 

Now he followed the third cable over to the Attractions Storage. Inside, there were roller coaster carts and a dead Striker clone. Then Henry was inside what looked to be the inside of a circus tent with a huge dusty Octopus ride that was unactivated. In front of the ride was a cassette conveniently placed on a desk. Henry played it to hear Bertrum's voice again.

"The biggest park ever built. A centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then, oh, Mr. Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone, but I'm still here!"

 

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and the Octopus ride sprang to life.   
The rotating carts lifting up and the doors on the ride opening up to reveal a giant humanoid head inside leaned to the right with a mustache, mouth agape with ink drooling out of it and staring, blank eyes as it he were in a trance. Henry , Boris and bendy gasped to see that the self-running amusement park ride that was spinning it's carts around and around rapidly was actually Bertrum Piedmont. Henry jumped back when Bertrum slammed the one of his "arms" onto the desk, breaking it apart and revealing an axe inside.

 

Bendy runs ahead and throws at Henry quickly grabbed it before he was suddenly caught by the spinning carts and was thrown across the room and landing onto the floor painfully. When he saw Bertrum slam his arms down to the floor, giving Henry enough to slice the bolts off with his axe. As a result, the arm broke off, spurting ink and steam. 

Off went the other three arms with the assistance of his trusty, now broken axe and the Bertrum monster died in an instant and closed the shutter that revealed his face. 

It was to think that Bertrum had to become the one thing he loved building so much, but in hindsight, Henry wondered how this even happened to him. Henry succeed in the throwing the third switch and it was onto the fourth and final switch.

"That makes three. One to go." He mentioned aloud.

•••••••••

 

The last cable brought him to the Maintenance room. On the walls inside read "Choo Choo", so that when Henry made his way in further, there was the Ride the Buddy Boris Railway poster, so there had to be a train. Henry was met with a flight of steps leading to a sea of ink, but before he could take a step down, he caught a glimpse of a familiar flickering light.

Oh, no. It can't be. Henry's face grew pale and chill ran up his spine when he saw the Projectionist march through the ink and out of view. 

 

“Crap I’ve forgot about him.” Bendy comments with a apology to Henry.

 

Henry was certain that he killed him on Level 14 during "Alice"'s errands. But then again, he only stuck him in the back with a pipe and he only collapsed on the ground. So perhaps he was just knocked unconscious or maybe the ink revived him somehow.  
Remembering that he could see and not hear, Henry, waded through the ink pool to hid behind one of the two trains to activate a lever on the wall, but bendy and Boris had to wait behind because of the thick ink.

Unfortunately, this seemed to get the Protectionist's attention, making him aware of Henry's presence, forcing him to retreat back up the steps and into a Little Miracle Station and wait until the ugly creature returned to ink pool below.   
Henry planned to walk slowly behind him this time with caution, just so to not arouse his suspicion in any way. Then he went upstairs to locate the final switch. But when he flipped it, the lights turned off briefly before turning back on. Henry looked around for the Projectionist, but he wasn't there. 

 

Henry shrugged and thought maybe he disappeared and went down to return to the power station. But once he reached the steps, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a screech-like roar along with the flickering film reel light flashing on him, causing Henry to run along with Boris and little bendy.

 

Maybe the Projectionist was just hiding and waiting for the moment to give chase and strike. Henry returned to the Little Miracle Station with Boris and perfect bendy and peeked out to see the Projectionist peering it's projector head inside and reaching a hand out with the intend to kill Henry.   
The former animator gulped and awaited the inevitable before a web-like ink pattern appeared on the wall and Henry's vision distorted once again. The Projectionist jumped and stared to the left, roaring in anger and that's when "Bendy" appeared before him and delivered a knuckle-sandwich to his face. 

The Projectionist was brave enough the punch the Ink Demon in the face back, only for "Bendy" to punch back. Henry watched gobsmacked as the two monsters delivered blows before "Bendy" got more angry and lifted the Projectionist up by his neck. "Bendy" then ripped his projector head off, cutting off his roaring scream of agony and tossing it away at the Little Miracle Station.

"Bendy" peered at Everyone inside of the station and the latter waited for the monster to attack, but for some reason, he didn't. "Bendy" grabbed the Projectionist's decapitated corpse and dragged his trophy prize away before disappearing. 

When it was safe to come out now, Henry saw the Projectionist's bleeding head on the floor and the huge ink mark leading to the wall where "Bendy" disappeared through next to the busted-open door. Well, it was undoubtedly apparent that those two were not on the same side. Henry figured that "Bendy" must've saved his life......nope it’s probably nothing......nothing like a evil plot or anything.

 

Henry saw that there was a cassette down there and went to play it to hear Joey's voice.

"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated and, above all, who you really are. Okay, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word 'dreaming' in every message! Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop! Hmm, what? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!"

 

Henry glared with anger, filled with so much rage that he knocked that cassette into the ink in frustration. Joey forced him to record that stupid cassette for him while he, in all his prideful arrogance, went on his little spiel about dreaming to manipulate his employees into thinking he was a cheerful and good-natured guy when in actuality, he was a cold-hearted asshole.  
who only cared about fame, fortune and, if anything, the need to even cheat death itself to say alive and powerful. Why did that jackass even write that stupid letter to bring him to this damn studio and make him go through this hell? Breathing a sigh....who was Joey talking to?” Henry needed to get back on track.

 

 

With all four switched flipped, Henry threw the lever and on the Haunted House ride came. Disregarding the "Turn Back" jotting, they hopped in the cart while an evil laugh played on the speaker. Someone’s mysterious voice spoke over the intercom. “How interesting!” “Such knowledge!” as Henry rode the scary ride, unfazed by the animatronic ghosts and skeletons designed to jumpscare the ride's passengers.

 

Stepping out of the ride and into the haunted house everyone is shocked to see a somewhat put together mechanical bendy, except for the upper part of its left arm was missing headed straight for them.

 

Henry had no choice but to battle this rusted monstrous shell of some theme park advertisement.

Robot bendy charged at Henry, performed a Hulk-style slam attack, threw carts, bricks and support beams at him, anything to try and kill Henry. 

But Bendy acting fast, and hacked the gent machine and used it to make a pipe from it, and throws them constantly at Henry to use against robot bendy.

 

It was tough battle, but Henry, Boris and perfect bendy reluctantly fought back against the mechanical monster until it finally collapsed onto the ground....until it suddenly gotten back up again, only to suddenly hear a wolf howl and a axe is thrown into mechanical bendy’s head and a sword is thrown into its chest.

 

“Damn you all!!!” The mysterious voice shouts before disappearing into silence.

•••••••••••••••••••

 

Henry, Boris and little bendy looked to see who killed the robot bendy and their eyes widened to see another version of Alice holding the sword and standing next to Boris who now had a mechanical arm and was holding a pipe weapon of his own and sporting a determined expression on his face.   
This version of Alice Angel was different from the evil, 

half-deformed one. This one's face was perfectly normal and basically more beautiful than the last one. Henry finally broke the silence between the three of them.

"Is that you, Allicen?” Henry asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see a boss fight for mechanical bendy.
> 
>  
> 
> Norman was going to be originally saved but evil bendy killed him before Henry could help talk to him.


	9. Together again....somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a tied up situation

As the humming caught his ears, Henry looked out to where the inky woman was. She was writing on a wall, occasionally dipping her finger into a small bucket.

Alice angel and Sammy looked terribly frightened tied to a pole, but occasionally argued with small talk. Henry looked around, only to see Boris sitting on a small chair in the corner, looking just as afraid as Alice did. 

Henry lays out on the small bed on the floor with a terrible headache as bendy spoon feeds him soup. The unknown angel didn't stop her singing, and he knew that tune. "I know that song," he muttered.

"Everyone knows that song," the angel spoke, surprising the group. She stayed facing the wall, continuing with her writing. She huffed a bit, crossing something out. "Who are you? Why are any of you here?"

Henry wanted to remind her that he had already explained who he and his friends were, but stopped himself and sighed. "We were all invited by an old friend… and now, we can't leave." He looked away in shame. "We all fell for our 'friend's' words and thought he had changed from the abusive man he became. But… I guess not."

"Then you know more than we do." The angel wiped a droplet of ink from her forehead as Allicen looked to Henry. The tall woman glanced over her shoulder at the humans, before returning to her work. "One minute, we don't even exist. Just… thoughts. And the next minute, this place."

Henry pursed his lips together as he looked over the inky woman. She had thick hair tied into a ponytail, held back by a halo placed on her head like a headband. Her dress was brown and splattered with ink, as were her arms. She had a rope over her shoulder and a belt with a bag on her side. Her dark legs had big boots on them. When she turned to see Henry, he could see her yellow eyes glowing a slight bit.

Sammy shouts at allicen . "Are you gonna let us out of here crazy lady?”

The angel seemed to tense up. "Down here, strangers aren't good things. How can we trust you? We don't even know what any of you are."

"My name is Henry, and these are my friends." He saw her turn on her heels and pointed to each of his friends as he said their names. "This is Boris known as Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence and Alice Angel known as Susie Campbell. We used to work here. We worked for Joey Drew, the owner of this place."

The angel sighed softly. "I… I honestly don't know my name. So, I call myself allicen, But, I'm no angel."  
She looked over her shoulder at the humans. "I can tell you're all tired. You should go back and rest. We can talk again later."

Henry waited for more, but the angel just started humming again, ignoring them. Henry sighed. 

 

———

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

( with Alice Angel and Sammy Lawrence)

 

“Damn you Sammy! I had Boris right where I wanted him and you got in the way!”

 

“Shut up Susie! This is what greed does to you every single time remember?” “You were selfish and that’s why in your this situation and yet I still want to help you because I’m still in love with you!”  
“Bendy said we need to trust our new friends to escape, but first we need to think of something like a plan.”

“Fine just as long I get to pepper spray Joey Drew.” Susie calmly comments.

“Hey get in line! I’m spraying Joey Drew and Thomas gets to threaten him with a axe!” Allicen shouts in the background.

 

•••••••••••••••••

Few hours later...I guess. Thomas untied Alice Angel, Sammy Lawrence and throws them in a makeshift cell.

 

That afternoon or so it seems, Allicen approached Henry's bed as he was doodling 

"Henry?" She asked.

"What?"

"Here, you must be hungry." She had placed a bowl of bacon soup before him. Henry wasn't interested in that stuff. Who knows how long it's been here. "Sorry, it's all that we have."

But then Tom came over and placed his hand by the bowl, watching and waiting for Alice to disappear behind the wall to give Boris and bendy, a bowl there before he shoves the bowl of soup to the floor, breaking it. He then signals his dislike of Henry toward him, but Henry could care less about it and just waves this off before going back to bed, ignoring the angered look on that wolf’s face. And the next day...

"I know you're watching me." Alice reminded him as she wrote more words on the walls. "It's just a little creepy."

"You're the one that writes on the walls." said Henry with realization.

"We all do." She mentioned. "For some poor souls down here, it's the only way they can be heard. But you don't want to touch the ink for too long. It can claim you, pull you back. That's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he...he was there."

"Why do you call him "Tom"?" asked Henry. “If you don’t remember much, when how did you know your name?” 

"He just seems to respond to it." She replied. “I didn’t know my name until I first met bendy. He suddenly one day found me and Tom looking for shelter and he shouts our names.” 

"Well, I don't think tom, is very fond of me. Not that I care." Henry shrugged.

"Let me show you something." She said, halting her wall painting to face him fully and slowly walking up to him. "A while back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I noticed something reflecting off of a piece of glass. I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight! So I kept looking and found more and more message everywhere in the studio! But you can't see them with your eyes. Only through this. Take a look!"

Allicen handed him what seemed to be a square-shaped piece of glass with a handle, combined with wires and small lights.  
Curious, Henry held it up to his face and looked through and, strangely enough, there was hidden message revealed on the wall right next to Allicen’s painting saying "She Will Leave You For Dead". This made his heart sank, knowing that he was probably going to die in his makeshift bed.  
Not only that, but there was a golden halo atop Allicen’s head, meaning she might be an angel after all.

"I don't know who's been leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here." Allicen explained.

"Where does it all lead to?" Henry asked her, lowering the glass.

"Nowhere." She replied with a hopeless frown. "I followed them for a long time. Just leads me in circles. I don't think I'm meant to leave this place, Henry. But maybe you are."

"Allicen , please let me out of here." Henry pleaded one last time.

"Tom thinks you're dangerous." She told him.

"Really? Because I’m here to help everyone. Besides, what do you think?"

"I...I think...you're the hope I've been waiting for." She answered. "Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Why was he having trouble believing that? Oh, that's right. So back to bed he went, indeed. The next day, Henry discovered Allicen repairing Tom's mechanical arm after having picking a fight with Ink Bendy out there.

"That was really stupid, Tom!" She scolded him angrily while fixing him up and little bendy hands her tools. "You shouldn't have gone out there! Now that he's seen you, it's only a matter of time before he finds us here."

Allicen sent Henry a friendly wave, but he didn't bother waving back. Tom continued his axe-smacking in Henry's direction as usual, so he just ignored them and went back to sleep. After a while, however, Henry was awakened by a loud noise and the voices of his captors outside his cell, so he rushed over to them.

"We can't just leave them.” Allicen argued with her comrade, shaking him by the shoulders. "Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!"

"What the hell's going on?" Henry demanded.

“What’s with all this racket?” Alice and Sammy questions.

"He's coming." She warned him. "We have to move on!"

When they heard the dead-giveaway noises getting closer and closer, they knew it wasn't long before "Bendy" catches up to them.

"Tom! We have to let him out!" screamed Allicen as she pulled on the boards to try and free Sammy and Alice but it was no use. Tom placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head, silently reminding her that it will only be a waste of time and that's for the best anyway if they stays behind. Allicen looked at Henry and his friends with a saddened look, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, knowing she has no choice, but to leave The small group.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered grabbing perfect bendy hoping he'll forgive her for this and ran out the door with Tom, leaving Henry and the group all by themselves inside the room. Thinking of a quick plan he figured there had to be a secret way out of here. So pulling out the Seeing-Tool, he saw more hidden messages inside his cell, such as "It's Inside the Vault", "There's Always Hope" and some arrows pointing to a spoon on the wall and saying "Use The Spoon". He tells Sammy to grabbed it and it opened up the secret room where the toilet was. The secret message inside there read "Look Inside. You'll Need This". Sammy wasn't going to stick his hand inside the toilet bowl, so he checked the tank and inside, a Gent pipe.

Sammy used it to break down the boards to his cell with Alice and was finally out. Everyone exited the hideout and into the earthy, inky tunnel. Avoiding a couple Searchers that popped out in front of them along the way, Henry ventured through the tunnels and makes his way over to a dock of some sort where a barge sat. Henry witnessed the two riding their own barge boat away down the inky river into the tunnel. So Henry and the small group had to use the remaining barge. But first, he checked to see if there was a secret message here and there was...on the floor saying "There's Something In The River".

Nonetheless, Henry needed to find away across. He had to pull the lever twice in order to get the barge into the river. And once he was in, he switched the engine on and held down the throttle, making the barge row through the dark tunnel. Henry hoped that he would make it wherever he was going to get to safety. Then a light illuminated an area of the inky river, revealing the barge that Allicen and Tom where just on, floating just outside a metal door. Suddenly, the barge came to an abrupt stop, meaning there was some ink clogging the paddlewheel.

"Sounds like something's stuck in the paddlewheel." Sammy murmured before going to fix the problem.

He used his Gent pipe and knock some of the access ink off the paddlewheel. But when he turned back toward the front, he saw something arise from underneath the inky river ahead of him. A massive Bendy hand emerges from the ink in front of Tom and Allicen’s barge, grabbed a hold of it and dragged it below. Panicked, Henry reclaimed the throttle and Boris steered the boat into the tunnel on the left to get away.

"Oh, my god. What is that?" Alice exclaimed in horror. 

Although, he had no time to think of explanation. Henry get hold on the throttle, Boris riding the barge down the tunnel away from the Giant Hand as it got closer and closer to him and Henry prayed in his head that whatever abomination that was wouldn't sink him into the river and drown him. finally, after a few minutes, he finally came upon a shantytown as it appears to be. Like a small fishing village for the Lost Ones as there was a Lost One sitting at a watchtower, fishing in the ink with a fishing rod. But what was he expecting to fish for down there in the ink? He had to be mindful of that Giant Hand lurking underneath.

But anyway, Henry docked the barge and everyone hopped out, making there way into the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allicen somewhat remembers the past.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is called “spill the beans”


	10. Spill the beans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for screaming

Henry and everyone docked the barge and hopped out, making there way into the village. Then all of the sudden, he heard a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Is somebody there? Please help me!"

Henry felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth run dry when he recognized that voice. But how was it possible? He followed the voice over to a hut and opened the door to freeze when he found Norman trapped inside of a cage, alive and well. Henry couldn't believe it.

"Norman?!" Henry shrieked with bewilderment at seeing his friend alive. "You're alive! Oh, my god! But how?!"  
“The ink demon killed you?” “I watched you die!”

"Those Lost Ones dragged me away when ink bendy left me for dead." Norman explained. "They left me and gave me nothing to eat. Didn't even bother to let me out!"

"So wait, you’re somewhat back to normal?” Henry asked with sudden realization in his eyes. 

 

"So I was wondering, is that robot bendy still out there?" asked Norman worriedly.

"No it’s not buddy." Sammy nodded. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"I'm glad, too. Now help out of here." Norman said as he rattled the bars of his cage. Henry used his pipe to smack the lock off and open the cage door, freeing his friend. The two came together in a tight embrace, having reunited once again.

"I'm so sorry, Norman. I'm sorry I couldn't save you on time. I ran into some...problems along the way." Henry apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Henry. Now let's worry about getting the fuck out of here." Norman told him.

Henry and Friends both walked over to the boarded up passageway was was surrounded by lit candles and papers everywhere with ink handprints varying in numbers of digits than just the average five. 

On the top, there was a jotting saying "Not Monsters", but Henry used the Seeing-Tool, it now read "Once People, Now Fallen Into Despair". That would make sense. 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Well look what we got here. More friends suddenly appearing!” Allicen announces as Tom and perfect bendy follows behind.

 

Oh, really? Now you suddenly want trust me?" Henry remarked sarcastically, only receiving a shrug from Tom in response as little bendy desperately tries to step in between them.

 

"Henry!" Allicen called out as she came over to them.  
"Why did you bring them?” SHe asked points to Sammy Lawrence and Alice.

"Yeah, We’re fine by the way!” Alice said.

"Are you okay, Henry?" asked Allicen, hoping he wasn't hurt or being held hostage. "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood."

"Who are these two?" Norman asked his friends in confusion. “Who this little guy?”

 

"These are the guys that held us hostage for god knows how long." Henry reminded everyone in the room.

"That's not..." Allicen began, but she stopped in her words as she knew he had a point. "Look, we're sorry for the whole prisoner thing. We only did out of fear and safety. I mean, you were a stranger to us and I did mention strangers down here were...you know what, nevermind. It's not important anyway. And I'm sorry we had to leave you all to die. 

“Listen lady, you should have not left us like that!” Sammy asked allicen. “Leaving us for dead was cruel!”

 

Tom growls and signs his hands as allicen translates to everyone. 

“Everyone please know that your so called friend Sammy “helped” Joey Drew sacrifice everyone to the ink machine because he was told that it would please “bendy”  
“He was also promised to be set free if he did everything for “bendy” “yet here he is still here just like all of us!”

Alice literally massacre and experiment anyone who fell for her tricks to make herself look beautiful.  
Tom lost left his arm thanks to her. 

 

Everyone except Sammy and Alice stops in silence with shock.  
Suddenly, the ground began to quake slightly as Henry stared at the floor.

"What was that ?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. The Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place." Allicen replied. "Sammy once have been keeping them at bay. Now that they think he’s been threatened....Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready. Watch out! Here they come!"

Henry, Boris and everyone now armed with Any weapon they could find, went into battle mode once and entire swarm of Searchers and Lost Ones appeared out of the ink puddles and attacked the group.   
The appeared in different directions, attacking them by the element of surprise. Everyone fought back with their weapons to keep them at bay. But Henry knew the Lost Ones had to be confused and misunderstood at this point. They were the ones to begged Henry to help them. This needed to stop.

10 minutes later.

 

"EVERYBODY! SSSSTTTOOOOOOPPP!" Perfect bendy screamed at the top of his lungs and just like that, there was silence in the room. No more fighting, no more attacking, everyone from the Searchers to the Lost Ones had all froze in place upon Bendy’s loud bellowing roar before placing their attention. 

Bendy sighed before speaking again.

"Look, I know you all are scared and confused and I'm sorry that all of this horrific nonsense happened to you, but I'm here to help all of you. And I'm afraid attacking us and trying to kill me isn't going to get this done faster. I once made you all a promise to help free you of this awful curse and I need you to trust me to save you all. So please...help us help you."

All of the ink-born abominations gave each other looks before they backed away and gave Everyone knowing nods, which confused Boris, Sammy Lawrence, Alice Allicen and Tom. Bot mostly Henry was surprised to see Bendy able to talk some sense into the monsters around them. They were no longer hostile, but now desperate.

 

"Nicely done, Perfect bendy!” Alice smiled at him. "It's probably best if we all stay together from now on. No matter what."

"Thank the lord." Sammy muttered and Boris nodded.

Allicen went over to a gate that was chained up until she used her sword to slice the chains.

"Henry? Think you can lead the way?" She asked him.

He nodded and marched down the new pathway before them with the others following behind. Boris gave a good thumbs up at Alice and Tom, giving them both a silent warning. Alice held her hands up saying "Understood". 

Henry sliced the boards down before they came upon a corridor with no floor, only a dark pit below. There were only planks placed above the pit used to get across, but it didn't look safe. One slip and you fall to your death. Henry went first and then Boris, but went they have a least a few feet ahead, the weak planks gave in and broke, causing them both to plummet into the chasm.

"HENRY! BORIS!" Alice's scared voice shouted as they fell and perfect bendy jumped in after them.

Thankfully, they had landed right in a pool of ink that broke their fall. Henry saw they were in a new location. Checking his Seeing-Tool, it said on the wall, "It's Inside The Vault", so they must be getting close. 

The three walked in to see it looked like some kind of waiting room with a receptionist booth or something like that. With the music playing over the speakers, the sign above the metal garage door told them that they were in an administration area. They entered the Film Vault, knowing it had to be in there. There was a large assortment of pipes with three of them missing.

"Now that's interesting." Henry spoke.

"I'll say." Bendy nodded in agreement and saw through the door to the vault was flooded with ink. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey." said Henry as they entered an office to the side where there was another cassette on the chair behind the desk. Henry decided to give this a listen. It was from Thomas Connor.

 

"Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although, Mr. Drew remains convinced they are the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes. One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did...I dunno, there's something unworldly about him."

It took a second for Henry to realize that the Ink Demon was in fact created by Joey in an attempt to bring their characters into the physical world. And, of course, as he had seen for himself, this did not go down the path he was planning. 

 

“So Tom did know something after all?” Henry questions bendy. “It’s because he was there in the beginning and feels guilty that he couldn’t stop it.”

“Yeah, but you must know that “bendy” was not a bad person in the beginning as we were both created.” Bendy answers Henry walking beside him. “Bendy” was locked up in the real ink machine and I went into hiding because of Joey’s cruelty.  
“Same goes for Sammy, Alice and everyone else as they all were driven mad by the ink machine and did unforgivable acts because they thought everything would return to normal.”

 

The three returned to the waiting room and found an Ink Maker with pipe symbols on the dial, giving them an idea. Then there was a level behind the receptionist booth that they pulled it, activating the garage door. But when it did, both Henry, bendy and Boris groaned when they saw the Charley freak of the Butcher Gang pass by up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beans have been spilled


	11. Breaking the reel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing tattletale and finish it in one hour.  
> It’s been uploaded to my YouTube channel so feel free to watch it.
> 
>  
> 
> Tattletale: I love chocolate milk!
> 
> Me: give back my chocolate milk damn it!

They carefully, stealthily for the love of god avoided the Butcher Gang in the maze-like corridors until there was another cassette on a desk, which Boris pressed this time. It was Joey Drew again, recording another audio log.

 

"A small memo to all administration offices. Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big pictures. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader, which is me."

This made Henry roll his eyes and shake his head at his ex old friend's ego trip. They decided to split three ways and search the joint for some ink.   
If any Butcher Gang member comes after them, they slash them with their pipes. Henry snuck around the Edgar-looking freak and found another cassette from his pal Wally.

 

"So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the office around 2:00 AM last night and what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know, I work hard. I warn my pay. Ear every dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! Hopefully know one finds out what I done. Cause if they did, I can tell what would ha-"

Henry cut the audio log short laughter, since he already knew what he was gonna say at the end there. Meanwhile,   
Wally Boris had discovered another cassette just sitting there on a small table between two doors. Yet another one of Joey's damn audio logs.

"Listen, Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt, but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are souls then, dammit, we'll get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!"

 

So this could mean that Joey has being conducting human experimentations on his own employees, trying to turn them all into living cartoon characters. But we all know how that ended up....poor Susie.

————

Sneaking through the Butcher Gang, Boris, bendy and Henry caught up with each other after bumping into each other in front of Joey Drew's office. This confused Henry. Why would his office be all the down below the studio? He didn't recall his office being this far beneath the place. But then again, Sammy mentioned in his cassette that Joey had his own sanctuary. Entering the office, there was the functioning Joey Drew Studios logo above the desk with another cassette.

"I know how much this part means to you, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. All my characters do. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hands, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project, a little ceremony. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do ya say?"

 

So Susie was that evil Alice.   
Could she have been the first test subject to be submitted to that insane Ink Machine? None of that matters now. The three grabbed a bucket of ink and snuck back to the Ink Maker and used it to create new pipes for the system.   
Putting them in place caused the ink in the Film Vault to be flooded, along them entry. But when they entered the open vault, Henry stopped and found a secret jotting that read "The Devil Has Taken It", meaning that Ink Bendy has been here. Henry checked one of the boxes to see that there was an ink stain where a film reel had previously been.

"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago." They both turned around to see Allicen and Tom enter the vault with them, along with Sammy, Susie and Norman.

"How did you get down here?" asked Henry.

"It pays to carry a rope. You should try it." Allicen simply answered.

"I wouldn't get overconfident." Perfect bendy warned her seriously.

"Look, I know where we have to go, but it's not going to be pleasant." Henry explained to them all. "The Ink Demon has something that we need. I'm going after him."

"What?!" exclaimed Norman with shock.

"You want to go his lair?! Are you crazy?! That's death!" cried Alice with disbelief, looking at him as if he were insane. She couldn't believe he was actually risking his own life....then again he had protected them before.

 

"You can't do that, Henry! You could die there! We all could!" Sammy hollered.

"That's where the trail seems to lead. What other choice do I have?" shrugged Henry calmly.

 

"Well, it's probably close by." sighed Allicen before pointing to a metal door next to them. "Probably through that door, but it won't be easy to open. I'll need three gears, a crowbar, hmm, some kind of counterbalance."

However, Tom was going to fool around to get any tools so he just went over and punched the metal door open with his metal arm.

 

"Huh. Well, that works too. I guess." Allicen replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on." Henry commanded and they headed down the hallway that looked similar to the area that he can into when he first arrived at the studio with a projector playing a blank film reel and even a desk that resembled his own.   
Then they went down over to a hallway with a glass window before the ink-web patterns appeared on the walls, signaling Ink Bendy's approach, making them all freeze. Ink Bendy was lumbering through the corridor on the other side of the glass.

 

"Quiet. Don't make any noise." Alice whispered and they tip-toed down the hallway into another jotting saying "Death" with an arrow, leading them all right into a dark lair that was lit up by a gigantic machine with a pipe. 

Henry saw the Ink Machine being lowered into it on top. So this must be where all the creatures, including perfect Bendy and ink bendy, have been born from. There was also a pool of ink surrounding it.

"Wow! I've never seen this before!" Alice gasped upon seeing the contraption. "I don't see any way across. Nothing to build a raft with."

"We'll have to wade across." suggested Henry.

"We can't. We're not like you, Henry." She told him, walking up to him. "If we go in there, well, a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again."

"Then I guess it's all up to me." replied Henry. "And I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't even know why this is all happening to me."

"You're here for a reason, Henry. There's always a reason." Allicen told him reassuringly, giving him some kind of motivation. "Even when you can't understand it. It's time. Set us free!"

"You got this, buddy." Perfect bendy said and they both shared a final hug. "See you on the other side, if possible. Don't forget about me."

"I won't."

 

Henry stepped into the ink pool as it wasn't that deep over to the giant ink machine and into the Ink Demon's lair, he also encounter a tattletale doll floating on top of a washing machine and a big brown teddy bear in the ink.

—————-

 

Henry found himself going through a metal corridor with figures of the Lost Ones in different displays along the way until he happened upon a massive throne room by the looks of it. 

There was a huge chair sitting on a mess of ink in the center surrounded by projectors playing different Bendy cartoons like Sheep Songs, The Butcher Gang, Demonic Tonic, Siren Serenade, Hell in a Handbasket, etc. There was also a cassette sitting here which he played, hearing Joey's voice again and again.

 

"It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lumpy of clay can turn to meaning, if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures. But when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past. But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known. He was there for his beginning, but he has never seen..."The End"."

 

"The end." Henry repeated along with Joey's voice at the end of the audio log as he picked up the film reel stating just that on the back. Suddenly, a growling noise made Henry look up to see Bendy standing behind the chair looking at him. Henry's heart stopped when he witnessed the Ink Demon's hands enlarge and then he started to undergo a hideous transformation behind the chair, when he finally emerged, he was different.

Henry almost pissed himself when there was now a gigantic, more monstrous, demonic ink creature with no bowtie or gloves. Only a giant mouth full of huge, sharp teeth, giant clawed hands that carried it's lower, skinny body. He crawled over the throne and stared at Henry with it's eyeless face and roared right in his face, blowing his hair back.

"Oh, god fuck!!!" Henry began to scream in terror when the Beast Bendy suddenly smacked him aside through the wall into a maze-like area. Henry got back up to see that the Ink Monster was charging throughout the room from wall to wall in rapid speed on only his large hands like a wild animal.   
Henry saw some levers around and tried pulling them, only to be smacked to the side by the Beast. But he finally managed to open a door to another room filled with giant glass ink pipes before the Ink Monster followed him inside. Then he got the idea to get him to crash into the pipes.

"Hey! Come and get me!" Henry called out tauntingly, getting “Bendy” to charge toward him, only to crash into the glass pipes every time, shattering them and spilling ink.

 

————

Then it got dark and the Ink Beast had disappeared for now. Henry found his way back into the throne room and instead of placed the reel into the contraption and sat in the chair, only to face the Beast Bendy, looking ready to rip him apart, but Henry held his ground and kept his guard up and thought about Linda and his friends.

Before Beast Bendy reached out to him, Henry suddenly comments “I’m not going to erase you!” Before snapping the reel in half and a bright light engulfed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully in the dark revival we’ll get more character development and more backstories like Susie Campbell.


	12. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 414 times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( me first time playing chapter 5 )
> 
> Howls of "NO" echoed in the room as I curled up in the corner of the room. "You just can't end the game that way!" She cried, shaking her fist at the computer. "The End can't be the end."
> 
>  
> 
> "Meatly, I swear if you're leaving us hanging on a cliff with that, I will... I will-" The audience burst into tears.

“Bendy” makes a small confused grunt as he regards Henry slowly. What was this man about to do? He was pondering a decision. A decision to charge? To continue the fight? To slip through his defenses and somehow put the reel in the player?

To his surprize, Henry takes a look at him and something in his eyes... his resolve hardens. He grips the reel hard in his hands and he...

 

He suddenly breaks it into two.

Bendy shrinks into his normal form, confusingly looking at Henry What new game was his Creator playing at? Underneath the waterfall of ink, his pie-cut eyes narrow. I betcha he's playin' another dangerous game with me.

His Creator's mouth opens and Bendy expects to hear some scathing remarks about him. Why shouldn't he? He tiredlessly hunts him in these dangerous halls. He's expecting it, because Joey always did. And if Joey did it, what's to say Henry wouldn't either?

"I'm sorry, buddy" spills from the tired old man's mouth, the silence bothered. Bendy's wide grin turns upside down, stunned by the words his Creator chose to say. What kind of sick mind game is the old man playing at?

 

"Creator, why didn’t you use the reel to erase me?” he whispers his mantra threateningly, voice so low that he thinks Henry did not hear anything but a rumble from him. But unlike all those times before, his whisper lost his ferocity.

“What did he mean by sorry?”

He's angry. Bitterly angry. He witnesses everything. His birth. His hardships. His transformation into the Ink Demon. His death.

 

This man, his Creator, had never witnessed anything he had to witness before his eyes. What did Joey think? Use his other Creator to tell him sorry for his failures? Henry does not owe him anything. Why would he say sorry?

Henry is his true Creator. He's only trapped in here and forced to see and do horrible things, only to witness them a thousand times more. He owes him nothing.

But somewhere, inside, a feral beast wants to get loose. Henry isn't there for his birth or his hardships. He never sees the pain in Bendy's eyes when he sees the dead Borises. Or when he sees the pentagrams. He has to pay and learn true pain, the beast howls.

Bendy's eyes harden. The beast is right. Henry never knows what had happened and why he is like this. He suddenly approaches him, fast and hard, ready to strike him when Henry makes a remark.

"Bendy... is that you?"

 

For the first time since the godforsaken time loop started, he speaks. "I was......But you and the others left lil' ol' me here..." he hisses. "To rot." He swipes at Henry, pinning him to the wall with his claws. "Now, there's no Boris or anybody to save ya now, Henry," he speaks his name with such disgust that Henry winces. "So what're gonna do now?"

"Bendy, this isn't you. Stop acting like the demon you're not."

 

Bendy brings himself to Henry's eye level. "But I am a demon. The demon y'all always wanted, right?" He snarls, sinking his claws deeper.

Henry doesn't say anything. He doesn't fight back. He doesn't even flinch.

He only brings his injured arm up and reaches out, wiping some of the ink of the ink demon's face, who stumbles back in surprise. He smiles faintly as he sees his eyes underneath the waterfall of ink was still the same eyes he used to lovingly draw......except for the fact that Joey bastard changed the design.  
"I can finally see your face," he faintly says as he wipes off more ink, the thick ink feeling strange and uncomfortable between his fingers. "You're still the same Devil Darling I used to draw."

 

Bendy doesn't move. He doesn't do anything. His chest slowly rises up and down to indicate he's actually breathing as Henry slowly wipes off every small bit of ink off Bendy's face.   
"A little grown up... but it's been so long," he speaks softly, as he removes the waterfall of ink carefully. "So long since we've been in this time loop."

 

Suddenly, he feels the weight of the ink settle on his arms as Bendy wraps his arms around him, while softly sobbing. All this time, Bendy thinks he's alone, the only one remembering everything in this time loop. But here he was, Henry. His true Creator. He knows everything yet he never breaks or strays from his pattern. Bendy clutches him tighter, like he's his lifeline.

"You're... you're...aware of the loop?" “Well if you want to know. You have been going through this hell 414 times.”

 

Henry only returns the embrace, patting his back in a comforting manner. "414 times," he whispers. Comforting silence surrounds them and it's only them in their world, they weren't in the Throne Room, they weren't in Joey Drew Studios, they were inside their own little world.

Ink drips from Bendy slowly as they hug there, holding each other for what seemed like eternity. Ink drips faster at a gradual rate until all the ink coating Bendy was lying on the floor as a giant puddle of ink, with a lone tiny familiar figure standing there, with a white bow tie, shiny black shoes, large white gloves and a horned head...

Bendy pulls away, tears of black flowing from his eyes. "Then why did you leave?" He cries. "Ya- ya think ya could just barge in here an'- an' act like ya care? Why- why d'ya even come back?"

This breaks Henry's heart to pieces, his face expressing many emotions such as sadness, guilt, shame and so much more that Bendy could not comprehend.

 

The older animator only tightens the embrace he shares with Bendy, whose every defense, every wall and every strenght fell down. "I came back to set things right."

"If I only knew what he had done... Brought you all to life... I would have never left." He speaks softly. "All these years... I never knew. Thirty years alone... please... forgive me, Bendy. For being selfish. For leaving you behind. For leaving everyone behind.”

 

Bendy's eyes squeeze shut as he hugs Henry closer. "Don't leave us again," he pleaded. "Me, Boris, Alice... don't let it happen again."

"Well, I'm back. I'm here now, buddy." Henry tells him. "I'm back and I'm not leaving you behind. We're all in this together."

Silence fills the air, the sounds of ink dripping interrupting them. They give each other a sense of peace, comfort, serenity and a small spark of hope for a short time, but for the two of them, it was all the time they needed to fix each other's holes in each other's hearts.  
Words that never had the chance to be spoken fills the silence between them. Rather than reflecting on the past, on the grudges or on the pain, they hold each other while thinking of a future where everything... had a better end, a better fate and a better destiny.

One second, in the Throne Room, the next, gone. They were bathed in a bright light, making everything seem like nothing.

 

 

They close their eyes. Then suddenly, they disappear. With no idea to where it would bring them. The ground has seem to disappear but they do not fall to where the light would take them both. To take them all.

They were uncertain. Hesitant. Yet excited.

Was this the new ending? Was this the true fate for them? Was this the future awaiting for them?

They land on their knees with a thud, losing their balance unexpectedly as they are set down into a sturdy surface. Bendy holds to Henry as they both open their eyes to reveal...

Henry's heart plummets into his stomach. Bendy notices the frown and utter hopelessness appear on the animator's face. Crestfallen, Henry silently stands up and gently takes Bendy's hand, like a father, like a true Creator.

Wait a minute, He is the true Creator.

They look around the tiny apartment, exploring it. Bendy also notices Henry hesitantly steers him away from what seems to be the kitchen area. Why would he act strange? The only ending both of them knew was Bendy's death so why?   
Unless... Henry encounters the fake Creator, Bendy thinks with displeasure, before going back to the beginning? That was unlikely... but Henry seems not interested in all things they both find in the tiny area, as if he recognizes it. He even offers a small tibit of information for the unfamiliar object at times.

Bendy's invisible eyebrows wrinkle when Henry half-heartedly tells him that they had to avoid the kitchen area. They nothing else to explore. The person who owned the place had a rusted miniature version of the fake Ink Machine in the garage and a door behind it, but he sure as hell would not approach it.

 

He pushes through Henry stubbornly and enters the spacious room to find a middle-aged man in a blue bathrobe covering the green pajamas underneath in a wheelchair, facing the window, apparently not aware of their arrival.   
At first, he's confused. Why would Henry avoid the kitchen area? There's nothing threatening to him in here, unless the man holds a axe underneath the bathrobe.

Then, it rings. The man hoarsely laughs, and Bendy recognizes that laugh. It makes his blood (or ink?) boil. He heard it in his nightmares, in his head, taunting him repeatedly. He wants to choke the man, murder him, do anything. But Henry's beside him and squeezing his shoulder, calming him down for a moment.

So he stays still.

"Hello, old friend." The man turns the wheelchair around with difficulty, facing them both. "Hello to you, as well Bendy— 

 

Henry angrily punches Joey out of his wheelchair before he could finish what he was supposed to say anything.

 

Henry picks up bendy and perfect bendy and walks out the front door, followed by the cartoons and the hundreds of angry employees that were trapped in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the best advice I’ve gotten from anime shows is that sometimes murder isn’t justice.
> 
>  
> 
> In case anyone is confused about both bendys have different designs eyes and body shape.
> 
> Henry’s Perfect bendy has grey oval shaped eyes, a fat potato body and a :D smile 
> 
> Joey’s design “bendy” slimmer body, pie cut eyes and a forced smile.
> 
>  
> 
> Bendy has two creators but only one is his true creator


	13. Not a chapter sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me talking about chapter five of the game

So the Chapter five begins with Henry in jail. Allison Angel wants to let Henry out, but Tom doesn't trust him. Allison gives Henry a tool that lets him see hidden messages on the walls that seem to know everything that happens and will happen (how this tool was made and where it came from is unknown). When Bendy shows up near their safe house, Allison and Tom leave Henry behind, but with the help of the hidden messages, Henry also escapes. 

Henry drives a boat while avoiding a giant Bendy hand trying to grab him and goes to the Lost Ones village. Sammy shows up (more insane than before) and tries to kill him but gets killed by Tom. That's it. No build up and no explanation. Sammy is just....there. Tom finally trusts Henry and the three fight off the Searchers and Lost Ones that attacked over Sammy's death. They proceed to the next area, but Henry gets separated from the two and lands in a place with a vault and a tedious stealth objective. We learn more about Ink Bendy and how he was the first, failed and only attempt at bringing Bendy to life due to him being soulless. 

Once he opened the vault, Allison and Tom meet up with Henry again and they discover that Bendy has something that they need to defeat him. They go to his lair, which is a giant Ink Machine, and Henry goes inside since he's the only one that can defeat Ink Bendy. An audio tape from Joey tells him that the only way to stop Bendy is to show him "The End", which is on a reel. Ink Bendy confronts Henry and transforms into a hulking monster known as Beast Bendy. After a not-so epic "boss fight", Henry plays the movie reel and destroys Bendy...

...and then we end up in Joey's Apartment. We see a letter from Wally Franks, a letter from Allison Connor (she married Tom), a calendar that changes the date each playthrough and a drawing board with sketches of the ink monsters and Bendy. 

In a cutscene that contradicts the beginning of the game, we meet Joey Drew for the first time. He asks Henry about what they are and tells Henry that he made bad decisions that Henry would usually prevent, Henry having a loving family while Joey had a crooked empire. Joey tells Henry that he should've pushed him harder to do the right thing and invites Henry to the studio in order to show him something......which leads to the beginning of the game. 

 

After the credits, we hear a little girl saying "tell me another one Uncle Joey", implying that the whole game was just a story. The end. No resolution with Henry and the others, no questions answered like "who boarded up the Ink Machine room", nothing. Man, what a disappointment.

"But wait Captain29thegamer, you can use the seeing tool in the previous chapters after completing Chapter 5, so surely there must be some secrets for a hidden ending, right?"

Here's the problem with that: the hidden messages don't give us much information other than Susie, Bertrum, Lacie, Grant and Norman having coffins and being dead (something we've known before Chapter 5), and they imply that Henry is stuck in some sort of time loop and he was the one who wrote those messages, but forgets everything each time it resets.   
Either way, both possibilities show that this whole thing was completely pointless since it's either an illogical infinite loop with no clear solution or a horror story that Joey told. Everything we know and experienced is utterly meaningless.

Henry trying to escape the studio? Pointless and impossible.

Henry's friendship with Boris? Pointless.

Henry trying and failing to save Boris? Pointless.

All of that information and plot from the other characters? Pointless.

All the lives Joey ruined? Pointless and no explanation.

 

Bendy's fight with the Projectionist and sparing Henry's life in Chapter 4? Pointless.

The horror visions Henry had? Pointless.

The after-credits images? Pointless.

 

Henry talking about his wife and how he misses both her and Boris? You already know what I'm going to say.

So in the end, nothing was gained and nothing was lost because none of it apparently mattered.

 

The meatly team is now bigger than ever, so hopefully we’ll expect greater opportunities, backstories, mini games , character development and more horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hope for the dark revival is going to be the greatest because the meatly team is bigger now than before.


	14. Allicen meets bendy theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still working on the ending of the fanfic

30 Years ago, when Allison first met Bendy, she wasn't afraid. Surprised. Confused. Maybe a little hesitant. But not scared. She'd walked in Joey's office to grab some files and paperwork she needed. Back then, she was still working with finances, trying to make sense of the numbers that didn't add up, no matter how hard she tried. She never wanted to work in finances. She just took whatever job she could once jobs were getting harder and harder to find.

No, what Allison really wanted was to be an actress. Maybe that's why she took this job in the first place. A part of her hoped, dreamed even, that maybe she'd get an opportunity, get her first big shot at acting. This was just a starting point. She didn't mind voicing whatever she needed to in order to get her foot in the door, and Joey Drew Studios was certainly popular. When Joey offered her the chance to voice Alice Angel, she leaped at the opportunity.

Maybe a bit too enthusiastically. She hadn't asked about Susie. Why she had to leave, why she was being replaced. She was just excited.

Then Susie walked in on their first day of recording, looking confused. 

Hurt. 

Betrayed. 

Nobody told her that she was being replaced. Allison was mortified, and she did nothing but stand idly by while Sammy did his best to calm his girlfriend Susie, who was practically hysterical.   
He told her to go talk to Joey, maybe they'd be able to work something out. A bitter, horrible part of Allison hoped they wouldn't. She wanted this chance. She wanted to be Alice Angel.

 

When Susie suddenly went missing, Allison felt like a monster. She lay awake at night, crying into her pillow and trying to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. That maybe Susie found a better job somewhere else. She knew it wasn't true, but those were the thoughts that let her close her eyes at night.

Then, 1 year later, Allison met Bendy. Joey wasn't in his office, which wasn't uncommon, so she had planned on getting in and out as quickly as possible. She'd walked in, opened one of the many lopsided filing cabinets and combed through the papers, humming her new Alice song under her breath.   
It was catchy. Sammy's work, so of course it was. It wouldn't be the first night that one of the songs would stick inside of her head long after she'd arrived home and changed out of her work clothes.

She shut the drawer, finding what she needed, and turned around to see the small, inky devil looking up at her curiously.

She blinked back at him. Waited. Blinked again. Something in her brain short-circuited. Misfired. She couldn't process what she was seeing in front of her, a cardboard cut-out come to life, a 3-D Bendy who was staring up at her. He came up to her waist about, maybe four or four and a half feet. He tilted his head, creepy smile never leaving his face.

"Bendy!" a loud voice barked, and the little devil flinched. "Where are you?!"

 

Bendy scrambled away, diving underneath Joey's desk. When Joey appeared in front of Allison, she was still blinking in confusion, papers tumbling from her fingertips and onto the floor. They dipped and fell into inky puddles, but she made no move to gather them up again. She just stared at the desk in shock.

Joey grumbled. "Allison. I'm assuming you saw him then."

"Joey," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "What...what is THAT?"

Joey beamed, walking over to the desk and pulling Bendy out from underneath it. The demon frowned, wiggling about as Joey hoisted him up in the air by his foot. "This, my dear, is what's going to save the studio!"

She believed him. She was stunned, surprised, and couldn't possibly fathom how it had happened, but Joey didn't offer an explanation. He just scooped Bendy up and dragged him off. 

 

Allison was left standing in the empty room for nearly ten minutes, trying to process how a cartoon could walk about. How it could hide, smile, frown, interact with the world around him. How it could stare at her. She didn't remember leaving the studio, she barely remembered getting home at all. Hours passed by in a fog. She only began to finally come to terms with the reality of what she had seen when she next spoke to Tom.

"Yeah, it came out of that ink machine," Tom said. They sat together on a bench outside of the studio eating lunch, Tom with his sandwich and Allison with her chicken salad.   
"We weren't supposed to really talk about it much. I thought he was just crazy. I didn't know what Joey was cooking up back there, but he's had me filling in those pipes and setting up systems to hoist that thing around for a while now. I just played along, thought as long as I keep gettin' paid, it doesn't matter. He was doing things late at night. After everyone left. Then, that thing popped out one day." There were bags under his eyes that Allison hadn't noticed before. Deeper wrinkles indicating hours of frowns. His shoulders sagged with a weight she didn't understand.

"You look tired," she said, taking a bite of her food.

"I am tired," he answered softly. "I've been putting in pipes for so long, I've been seeing them in my sleep. So much ink. That constant rumble. It's inside the walls, above our heads, it was driving me crazy. I wanted to quit. Can't explain why, but something about the machine and those pipes just felt...wrong. Unnatural. Not...not right." He looked over at her. "You just saw that thing walking around, and you're asking me about looking tired?"

Allison laughed. "Well, I suppose you looking tired is a bit more understandable than seeing a cartoon walk around."

Tom smiled. Cleared his throat. Again. "Well, it came out of that machine we've been building back there. That's all I know, really. As soon as it happened, Joey shooed us all away. Won't be long now before we start seeing that little devil all the time. Did you know it can walk through walls?"

 

Allison's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's made of ink, so it just kinda goes wherever it well pleases. Joey's trying his best to contain the little thing, I don't know, teach it like a parent would a kid, but it doesn't listen. It doesn't really follow the same rules we do. It's just...different. I don't know what it is, but it's not a machine or a person in a costume. 

It's something else, and I'm not sure it's something good yet. Cute little thing though," Tom admitted. "Right now, the only thing that keeps it entertained for a bit is the cartoons.   
It likes watching them. Just sits down in a chair, swaying back and forth to the music, eyes glued to the screen. Listen, Miss Allison, be...be careful around it, will ya? I know Joey's got something cooked up with it, something that will get this studio back on its feet, but it just isn't natural. So just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

She smiled. "I will. I can take care of myself you know."

Tom chuckled. "Oh, I know."

 

“Oh what a fool she was”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure when bendy was shown to everyone in the studio


	15. Random Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make myself laugh

Henry's Magic Trick  
(A BATIM short story)

 

Lost One:Ladies and Gentleman all Inky Creatures tonight Henry Stein will be doing a magic trick!

 

Henry:Hello everybody it's me the one and only Henry Da Magician

Everyone:*claps*  
Henry:So tonight I will be doing a magic trick.... I will disappear

 

Piper:Oh really??  
Henry:Yep  
Piper:Okay let's see  
Projectionist:It's so impossible  
Ink Bendy:Yea

 

Henry:Here we go everyone! 3....2....1... *Goes inside the Little Miracle Station*

 

Projectionist:Where did he go?!  
Ink Bendy: 😮  
Piper:WOAH!!  
Striker:What the....  
Fisher:AWESOME!!  
Everyone:*claps*  
Henry:*goes out of the Little Miracle Station* TADAAA!!!  
Everyone:*claps*  
Henry: Thank you thank you!!  
Projectionist:Hmmm.... 🤔

 

Henry:Want me to do it again?

 

Everyone:YES!!!  
Projectionist:Hmmm.. yes.. do it again..  
Henry:Okay everyone! Here we go!!  
Projectionist's Mind:I think he's just hiding inside that Miracle Station..  
Henry:*goes inside the Little Miracle Station*  
Projectionist:AHA! I KNEW IT!!  
Ink Bendy:What do you mean?  
Projectionist: HE'S HIDING INSIDE THAT MIRACLE STATION!!

 

Henry: *sweating*

Projectionist:Look!! *was about to open the Miracle Station*  
Ink Bendy:Oi! *slaps Projectionist*  
Projectionist: >:( *slaps Ink Bendy*  
Ink Bendy:*slaps him again*  
Projectionist: >:(  
Everyone:*closes their eyes*

Projectionist:Oof  
Ink Bendy:*throws Projectionist's head*  
Everyone:*claps*  
Ink Bendy:thank you! Thank you!  
Henry:*goes out of the Miracle Station*  
Ink Bendy:How did you get there?  
Henry:Uhhh.... Magic?

Ink Bendy:Okay :l  
The End

 

(Ink Bendy is just pretending that he doesn't know that Henry is hiding inside the Miracle Station)


	16. Successful and horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to bendy land, where dreams come true....just ignore the part when people go missing.
> 
>  
> 
> Normal by day, horror by night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly a idea for the new game?

in the place where Dreams Come True! So many years ago now, we had a dream to bring smiles to the faces of people everywhere. And then, wouldn't you know it, we made the Little Devil Darling: Bendy! Now, we're able to bring smiles to everyone's faces.

I wonder if you can smile even bigger than Bendy can! Remember, always stick with a buddy in the park so you don't get lost, and follow the rules so you don't get in trouble!" Joey cleared his throat and picked up a piece of paper, copies of which could be seen hanging on nearly every store-front window, and plastered up on posters and boards around every corner.

 

PARK RULES please read:

 

1\. No flash photography.

2\. ID badges must be worn at all times.

3\. No firearms or weapons.

4\. No drugs or alcohol.

5\. Always travel in groups of three or more.

6\. Always leave the park before 7:30 pm.

7\. Don't be in the park after dark.

8\. Don’t blame us if you’re children go missing.

9\. Don’t get close to the cartoons running around the park.

10\. No matter what, even when you’re family members are getting killed, keep on smiling.

 

After the people reading off the rules.

Joey smiled back at the camera. "Well, that's it from me! Without further ado, let's all give a big welcome to the parade! Remember to have fun in Bendyland, where dreams come true!" 

••••••••••••••••

 

Rides and carousels designed by the famous Bertrum Piedmont begun their daily cycles, filling to the brim with people and swinging to life. Bertrum really was a spectacular designer, Allison thought as she began to walk. Probably why he was so expensive. 

It was almost the final straw to tipping Joey Drew studios over the edge, past the point of no return. They were financially drained. Joey dreamed big, and even though Bertrum was no stranger to big ideas, he was often very vocal of his complaints toward Joey.

But after Bendy and the others sprang to life, Joey had more money than he knew what to do with, and Bertrum stopped complaining after his bills were finally paid. He made rides that amazed and excited, and some people came just to clamor onto the rides and roller coasters. There was even a haunted house open year round, though it was absolutely packed come October. 

 

10 years now they'd been running this park successfully and raking in the dough......Well, The workers assumed they were. True to his form, Joey only paid them their usual wages. Sure, they all got a bit of a raise, a bit of a bonus, but not what they were expecting or promised. Joey swore they would be. Just one more ride he wanted to build, just one more amazing attraction that he needed to invest in, and they'd start seeing more money.

Nobody complained too much. They couldn't. The stock market had crashed, and the world was reeling to recover from a Depression the likes it had never seen before. Everyone was grateful to have a job, they all were, and they'd put up with the meager wages and stiff upper lip Joey had in order to keep a paycheck. 

Some people said once that he was surprised the park did so well, considering the country's economical state, but Allison said that it didn't really surprise her at all. People were eager for some joy in their life. People wanted to believe that everything would be alright, that dreams could come true, even for a little bit, and they'd be willing to save and spend their few precious dollars to catch a glimpse of that dream.

 

Turns out that behind the scenes, dreams take a lot of work. Part of what kept the park so popular was Joey keeping the studio itself up and running. Teams of animators and artists were packed into the studio to work just behind the scenes, though high-paying donors could get a tour now and then.   
The building sat proudly at the back of the park, and visitors often gaped at it from behind the iron fence that kept them away. Workers headed there now, though was taking a different route. 

 

The front gate was closed of course, but workers could get in and out via the tunnels Joey built underneath, linking the entire park together. Most visitors had no idea the tunnels even existed, and they were, of course, forbidden for visitors to enter.....unless some unsuspecting victims wondered unground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ignore the signs people! Run for your lives!


	17. The revival of something worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me everyone I been busy catching up on the new episodes of star vs The Forces Of Evil season 4......and there’s one episode left before it’s over!

1 year later 

Henry and friends are still settling in their lives and the cartoons were magically sent back home....for now.

 

Sammy Lawrence and Susie are dating and going to therapy.

 

Allicen and Thomas moved back to the country barn, but they do visit on holidays.

Bertram and some workers moves back to England.

—-

Henry makes a living drawing bendy comics for the Sunday paper because he now owns full rights for the new studio company and pays everyone respectfully including hours.

 

Speaking of the newspaper, Henry one day reads a article about Joey Drew and his niece found dead in his apartment....how did this happen?  
No one really knows, but something tells him that his adventures in the studio aren’t over!

 

••••••••

 

Somewhere inside the studio, candle light flickered in a circular pattern as a figure sat before it with their hands clasped as if in prayer and quietly chanting in a strange language.

Within the center of the circle a small puddle of ink began to form as the chant slowly grew a little louder. It continued to do so until the final words were said and the Ink puddle began to ripple and move a little on its own. The figure smiled at the results in front of them and slowly reached down in front of their seat, grabbing one small candle that, unlike the other red ones, was pure white.

"With this… let's make Dreams come true."

The candle was blown out and the Ink puddle exploded everywhere… and around the studio it wasn't the only one to do so.

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly someone else is going to be the new main character for the new game? 
> 
> The meatly: It’s not a prequel or a sequel, it’s a entirely new game.
> 
>  
> 
> I may right a new story, but first I want to wait for the new game and see if my theories are correct.

**Author's Note:**

> ( chugging a entire chocolate milk carton)


End file.
